1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material guide structure for use in a developing apparatus which develops a photosensitive material having been subjected to light exposure, the guide structure being adapted to guide such photosensitive material within the developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic paper which is one example of photosensitive materials is subjected to light exposure so that an image is formed thereon, and is then transported to a developing apparatus.
In this developing apparatus, the photographic paper is transported between a plurality of feed rollers, and while doing so, it is dipped in a processing liquid so as to be developed, and is then transported to a subsequent process.
A typical conventional photographic paper guide structure is arranged such that photographic paper is sequentially transported between a plurality of pairs of rollers so as to contact a developer within the areas between these pairs of rollers, and thereby developed.
During the transportation of the photographic paper within the developing apparatus, both lateral edge portions of the paper are readily soaked with the developer and therefore swell more easily than the laterally central portion of the paper. In consequence, when the swollen edge portions are clamped between rollers so as to be fed forward, they are subjected to a larger pressure than that applied to the laterally central portion of the photographic paper. As a result, a relatively large amount of developer soaks into the edge portions and may change the quality thereof, resulting in discoloration such as yellowing.